1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sight apparatus used for aiming projectiles and more specifically to enhanced visibility sights for projectile launching apparatus such as slingshots, bows, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sights have been used for a very long time on apparatus used to launch projectiles, such as firearms, bows, and slingshots. For example, the slingshot apparatus that is shown and described in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/666,000, by H. Ellenburg et al., filed on Jun. 12, 1996, which is incorporated herein by reference, includes a pair of pivotal sights mounted on the fork branches of a slingshot to extend into the field of vision for the path of a projectile to be launched by the slingshot and which pivot out of the projectile long path as the sling strap is released. Such sights are quite effective and easy to use, but they do require a certain degree of concentration by the user, who has to see not only the sight in the near field of vision, but also the target in the far field of vision, while holding the slingshot, stretching the sling straight rearwardly and aligning the sights with the target while taking into account the distance and likely drop in the projectile path and sometimes movement of the target. Such parameters are not unique to slingshots, however. Shooting a bow and arrow, for example, requires similar considerations and concentration.
Sight visibility has been enhanced with fluorescent fiber optics in some projectile launching apparatus recently, such as the bow sights manufactured by Toxonic Manufacturing Co., of 1324 Wolmer Road, Wentzville, Mo. 63385. Essentially, a length of optical fiber with a core that is doped with fluorescent pigment material is used to gather some amount of energy, usually nonvisible and visible electromagnetic radiation such as ultraviolet and visible light, to produce colored visible light and guiding that colored visible light to one or more points on the sight. The colored visible light emanating from the optical fiber enhances visibility of the sight and reduces concentration needed for the rear vision field, thereby allowing more concentration on the target in the far vision field. However, such optical fibers are somewhat delicate and fragile, thus vulnerable to breakage or damage in a rough use environment, such as hiking and packing in back country or simply use by juveniles, who may not always be as careful in their youthful enthusiasm as an adult. Therefore, while such fluorescent optical fibers are known to enhance visibility of sights, more rugged mounting structures that protect the optical fibers while not inhibiting energy gathering capability are needed to make such fiber optically enhanced sights feasible for projectile launchers, especially launchers such as slingshots, bows, and the like, that are used often by juveniles or in other rough use environments.